Avenger named Max
by Tori-Bird627
Summary: "MAX!" I whipped around after causing an Eraser to crash into his buddy, to see an Eraser wrap his arms in a vice like grip around her arms and wings. "ANGEL!" I screamed in panic as I quickly delivered a knockout blow to my opponent and dive-bombed after her.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying my hand at writing a crossover fanfiction, please go easy on me!**

**I do not own ANYTHING!**

Ch. 1

Max's P.O.V:

Pain radiated from behind my eyes and caused my head to throb. '_Max…Open your eyes Max_' the voice urged gently, grimacing my displeasure as pain continued to pound against my temples.

'_Max…Open your eyes_' slowly I eased my eyes open, flinching from the harshness of the false lights.

'Wha…Where am I?' I thought sluggishly as I took in the "room". For a second, terror ran through me as I thought that I was back at the school.

'_No Max. You're not at the school.'_

Suppressing my urge to sigh in relief, I took in the white walls and dull gray linoleum floor. On the west wall was a large two-way mirror that almost took up the whole wall, the furnishings were dull and standard, a medium sized desk with a straight back chair, the bed which I was currently laying on was firm and the pillow lumpy, but I've slept on worse so I didn't complain. On the far side a solid metal door painted a darker but still dull gray was the only exit out.

'_It's locked' _I internally snorted 'Gee really? I never would have thought.'

Eyeing the two-way mirror distrustfully, I asked the voice if he could tell me what was going on. '_You mean you don't remember? Think back, your memory is a very important part of the brain Maximum.'_ Grimacing at the voice for not just telling me, I huffed and thought back to the last thing I remembered.

**FLASH BACK**

I was soaring above the clouds, keeping an eye on both the flock and any signs of trouble. "Hey Max…" I turned my head to look at Gazzy, who was flying below me. "Do you think we could stop and eat soon?" he asked as he held his growling stomach, looking over at Fang we shared a nod.

"Sure thing Gazzy, as soon as we see signs of a city or town we'll take a break" I said with a smile. Beaming back at me, Gazzy did a few happy loops and then flew over to Iggy and started a conversation on stink bombs and what was the best chemical mixture.

It didn't even feel like ten seconds after that when Erasers started swarming in all around us.

It never truly failed really. We would get a few days to maybe a few weeks of peace where Erasers weren't our first priority, where fighting techniques weren't the only thoughts running through our heads and have our bodies and minds pumped with so much adrenalin that we can absorb a crazy amount of detail and withstand a crazy amount of pain. And then, like a switch, all of that changes.

"IGGY ABOVE YOU! THIRTTEEN FEET!" I warned as I dodged another punch to the face.

Nudge was holding her own, flying over to fight with Iggy after she sent an Eraser spiralling with a solid right hook. Gazzy was holding his own along with Angel. Fang was fighting two Erasers at once and I was juggling between fighting my own set of Erasers and jumping in to help my flock when one of them looked over-whelmed.

"MAX!"

I whipped around after causing an Eraser to crash into his buddy, to see an Eraser wrap his arms in a vice like grip around her arms and wings.

"ANGEL!" I screamed in panic as I quickly delivered a knockout blow to my opponent and dive-bombed after her.

When I was practically on top of them, I put all the power I had and kicked the Eraser in the face, the force and momentum in the kick nocking the Erasers full body backward causing him to loosen his hold on Angel enough for her to slip out; delivering a kick of her own to his solar plexus and he started falling.

Smiling in relief that she was ok, I failed to notice that the Eraser grabbed a hold of my ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Thank you all for reading! And remember to leave a REVIEW!**

Ch. 2

**Still in FLASHBACK!**

I looked down to see the Eraser that Angel just escaped from had a firm grip on my ankle with a sick smile on his face. "If I have to go down, I'm taking you with me!" he shouted then he stopped flapping is wings and started freefalling, this time taking me with him.

"MAX!" she screamed out again as she watched in horror as I struggled to fight off the Erasers hold on me. Kicking as I flapped my wing harder trying desperately to keep myself in the air.

"Max!" I looked up to see Fang disengage his fight to dive-bombe after me with his hand stretched out in front of him. "Fang!" I shouted out desperately, stretching my arm out as far as it can in hopes that he can reach me.

"What the?" the Erasers shocked voice pulled my attention away from Fangs out stretched hand. Underneath us and getting closer every mille-second was a large propeller to what looked like a flying battle ship.

Fang kept his hand stretched out as he fallowed us down but he was still too far, our fingers inches apart. I looked down and saw the propeller was closing in and that the risk of us both dyeing was too high.

"Fang! Go!" I screamed, "No! Max!" he shouted "Just go Fang!" I shouted back. Tucking my wing in a bit I started falling faster, the space between me and Fang growing.

"Max!" Fang screamed as I became too fast for him to ketch up to me.

I started kicking my legs again, in a last ditch effort I put everything I had and kicked, finally his gripped failed and I saw him get shredded by the blades of the propeller.

Quickly I popped out my wings and forced myself to the side in a spin as I tucked my wings in again and crashed through a window.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Do you remember now?'_ the voice asked. 'Yes' I thought as I took a deep breath in.

"You certainly caused quit the commotion" I flashed my eyes to the double sided mirror to see that it has turned clear and on the other side stood a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch covering his left eye staring impassively at me.

"My name is Nick Fury, head of a black ops operation called S.H.E.I.L.D" he informed.

I kept my face blank, he waited as I kept silent, seeing that I wasn't going to say anything he carried on.

"You can imagine our shock when our radar picked up signs of something heading towards our fourth engine…" He says conversationally.

I remained silent.

"Don't feel like talking?" Fury asked dryly.

I blinked blankly up at him.

Glaring at me in inpatients, his dark eyes bore into my hazel.

"Why don't you just tell me what you dropped in the engine and how you managed to do it without any sort of equipment or detection what so ever" he demanded levelly.

Again I stayed silent, only blinking at him as the minutes stretched by.

After staring each other down for an hour now, Fury pressed a button and the clear glass turned back into a mirror.

'Well…that was eventful" I thought. Taking in my reflection, I saw the almost fully healed cuts and bruises. Evaluating that they would be gone by the end of the day, I concentrated on getting out of here.

'Well…what now?' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Thank you to Believe in the Unknown, Stephanied473, Sideshow Cellophane 26, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, lucky15371, BlueCookiesandBeasties, JelloPeppers, and MysticMystery! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**

Ch. 3:

**Nick Fury's P.O.V:**

I watched the girl rest on the other side of the glass, her face and arms which were once covered with fresh cuts and bruises, were now in the greenish-yellowing and angry red and pink stages of healing.

"Sir?" agent Hill said behind me, her eye's periodically flicking to our mystery girl. "What do you think Hill?" I asked curiously.

"About what sir?" she asked unsure. "She must be something special don't you think?" I elaborated "I mean she dropped an unknown object into one of our engines then crashed through our window and all without a jet or one piece of equipment" I said "And on top of all that, when she crashed through the window she looked like a character from a horror movie, now look at her, bruises already practically gone, cuts all healed…it's like she isn't even human" I continued.

"Maybe we should run some tests on her?" she suggested. I mulled the idea over but then quickly shook my head. "Let's put that on the back burner, I want her to talk first" I said.

**Max P.O.V:**

I opened my eyes when the door opened and a woman with red hair wearing a nice silk shirt and body fitting skirt with high heels walked in with a man with short golden brown hair and a blank face. The man stayed by the door as the woman smiled and walked up to me.

'Hmmm…this is new' I though sarcastically.

"Hello" the woman said when she was a few feet from me. Her tone was warm and inviting like her demeanor but I didn't trust it. I dealt with many white coats who acted nice and motherly when in actuality they were just as cruel as the Erasers. I took everything she was doing as what it was. An act.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff" she said as she took the chair from desk and sat down. "That guy over there…" she said as she turned around to face the man by the door "is Clint" she introduces with a smile, "We are here to provide you with whatever you might need like a shower or food or maybe a change of clothes and if you want to talk then one of us will be glad to talk with you" she said. Her act reminded me of those cheesy movie camp counselors, to cheerful and to willing.

I stayed silent.

"How about you tell me your name?" she suggested coaxingly.

Again I supplied no answer.

"Surely you must have a name?" Natasha said with false humor. "How about your age? You don't look any older then sixteen maybe seventeen at the most" she continued on.

Well she's persistent, I'll give you that.

"Why not make things easier for yourself? By saying nothing you are just going to stay in this room" she said as she leaned over "If you just talk to us we could give you a better life" she says like she's telling me a big secret.

I couldn't help it. I snorted.

"Wow…I have to admit your pretty good…" I said as I let a false smile across my face, "I didn't think Fury would try this first…to be honest I was expecting to be dragged out of here and strong up somewhere to have someone beat the shit out of me or to have him strap me onto a table and do some highly questionable and not quit legal testing" I let a scowl replace the smile as I made direct eye contact with her.

"You need to work on your 'Maternal' act…you were just a touch to sincere…oh and the fact that your hiding a knife in your sleeve kind of gives you away to" I smiled when I watched her eyes widen and Clint's posture stiffen.

Without another word Natasha got up from her chair and made her way to the door.

"Oh and Natasha?" I called when Clint opened the door for her, she paused but didn't turn around. "I'm looking forward to meeting the real you later…and I'm sure your form of interrogation will be much more fun for you" I said in a too sweet tone of voice.

She didn't say anything and when she walked through the door Clint through me a dark look that I just smiled at. And then they closed the door.

Taking a deep breath I shook my head and moved my attention over to the mirror.

"The next time you interrogate me do it yourself" I snapped.

"_You shouldn't have said anything"_ the voice scolded. 'Yes…I should have' I thought back.


End file.
